


Tattoos and Scars

by Hellblazer_1994



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellblazer_1994/pseuds/Hellblazer_1994
Summary: Short and sweet, enjoy! Zari explores John's body.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Tattoos and Scars

John is currently snoring softly in Zari's bed she can't help but notice how young and peaceful he looks in his sleep, all the lines on his forehead have disappeared in his peaceful slumber. 

It's not always peaceful though, sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night fighting some invisible demon from his dream or yelling Astra's name. She talks him through those moments reminding him to just breath and relax that Astra is at his home in England and that he is safe on the waverider and in her arms.

She has noticed the scars and random marks on his arms and back during their short time together but she's never been brave enough to ask him where they came from. She knows enough from Sara and Behrad about his past and his childhood to know that he grew up with an abusive father and even heard whispers about a failed suicide attempt when his sister left and left him alone with their father and of course there was the lung cancer scare earlier this year. At least one good thing came out of that, he had quit smoking and as long as she stayed on his ass he wouldn't ever smoke again. 

Zari doesn't know why she got stuck as John's babysitter when it came to his smoking habit but it had worked in his favor, it seemed she was the only he would listen to and take seriously even Sara hadn't been able to get through to him which is odd considering how alike they are.

John and Zari had grown closer to each other in London until their feelings got the best of them and ever since that night they had been inseparable, not that she is complaining. Zari enjoys his company and he certainly enjoys hers.

John rolls over in the bed causing Zari to look over at him, she notices the long tattoo that runs down his side, it's some kind of foreign language that she doesn't recognize but she makes a mental note to ask him about it later right now she is content lying next him and watching him sleep. She is enjoying her new found love and friendship with the Waverider's resident warlock. 


End file.
